


to homophobic teachers and first kisses

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gay, Hate, High School, High School AU, High school fluff, Homophobia, Human, Human!Derek, M/M, Non-Supernatural, literally the fluffiest, speech, teenage!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Love poems, homophobic teachers, and a very brave Stiles with an even bigger crush, Oh My!





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey so my first fic!! uhm super exciting!! this is a very fluffy teen wolf high school AU with (DUH) sterek!  
> Derek's family is alive and well in this, NO KATE EVER since well no werewolfyness. So if you're wondering why Derek isn't his regular, sourwolf self, well he didn't have any traumatic experiences!
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes my own

If Derek Hale knew how to have a conversation with words and not just his _eyebrows_ , Stiles Stilinski was pretty sure he would be in love. No, he wasn’t even pretty sure, he _knew._ Stiles was a smart, smart person who recognized genius in others. If he then fell in love with said genius, well, that’s his own business. His own widely known business, but still.

Derek Hale was not only insanely hot, but insanely smart as well. He was a genius. He was smart, top in his grade - not like anyone but Stiles knew - and was the only person in Beacon Hills High _history_ to earn something higher than a 97 in AP Biology. He refused to use calculators as a general rule, and the novels he got assigned in their shared AP English class were all unique - and _in spanish_. So when Derek stood in front of his AP English class clutching a notebook to his side, knuckles white from the pressure, Stiles couldn’t stop staring.

Poetry was not Stiles’ forte. Sure, he could write a decent enough poem. Would it be good? Nope. Would he have tried his best? Probably also nope. Derek, however - Stiles had decided - was good at everything. Turns out poetry was not an exception. Okay, maybe Stiles was a little biased. Maybe Derek was _moderately good_ when it came to writing poetry - Stiles did not care. When Derek began to recite the words he had written, Stiles was convinced it was the most gorgeous thing he had ever heard.

_“I did not know I was alone,_  
_until I looked at him._  
_In his eyes I find reason to live,_  
_no longer satisfied by repeated motions._  
_I am certain he has hung the stars._  
_I have learned that being alone is not an active experience._  
_One in which I did not willingly engage,_  
_have never been a consenting participant._  
_Lonely is escaping inside yourself while wanting to escape inside of him,_  
_knowing your own arms will never be able to hold you up._  
_When I look at him it is as though,_  
_seeing the moon for the first time._  
_His eyes hold the key to my salvation,_  
_if only I was a better man to ask for it.”_

Stiles wanted to clap - would have - if Derek had not been directly staring at him. Stiles was tempted to turn behind and make sure there was no one there, but seeing as he was the last in the row, didn’t. He also did not believe he would be strong enough to break from Derek’s gaze. Finally the class clapped, rather vigorously compared to their normal, slow clapping. Mrs. Blake did not seem as happy. Stiles only noticed her when she was standing half in front of Derek - enough so that he could finally look away and focus on the conversation they were having.

“There is no plagiarizing in this class Mr. Hale!”

“Huh?” Derek nearly squeaked, face red with embarrassment, eyes cast downwards. Was it the cutest thing Stiles had ever seen? Yes. Did he want to go over and hug Derek until he no longer looked like a kicked freaking puppy? YES.

“Clearly you did not write that love poem!”

“But I did?”

“You’re telling me you wrote a love poem about a _man_?” Jennifer said, voice twisting in obvious disgust.

“Oh, I - I ugh-”

“I’d think you better head to the office Mr. Hale. This,” Blake waved to the still open notebook in Derek’s hand, “homosexual poem is very unacceptable for a classroom environment.”

The moment Stiles saw Derek’s eyes glaze over he was on his feet. He nearly tripped over several desks as he all but ran to the front of the room, pulling out his phone and hitting record as he went. He not so elegantly placed himself between Derek and Mrs. Blake, standing tall and chest puffed. He could feel Derek’s unshaky and uneven breath on his neck, saw how red his eyes were and how tight his jaw was set. No turning back now.

“I think _you,_ ” Stiles spoke, voice hard, a stern impression of his father’s when talking to inmates, “Better make your way to the office!”

Derek made a startled noise and Stiles took his eyes off the woman in front of him long enough to take Derek’s free hand in his own, squeezing it in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture.

“Mr. Stilinski you are so far out of line! I think it would be best for you to join Mr. Hale!” On the verge of seething, she looked down to their joined hands in horror and shock, exclaiming, “I will not have such repulsive behaviour in my classroom!”

“You say one more thing like that and I will have you arrested!”

Apparently Mrs. Blake responded to threats of indictment by laughing? Stiles didn’t think about it much since Derek was now squeezing _his_ hand back. “Oh, because I am so scared of two little _faggots!_ What are you going to do anyway? You think you ca-”

She trailed off as Stiles abruptly turned and casually walked out the classroom pulling Derek behind him. He brought the hand still holding his phone up. He stopped the recording and sent it to his dad with _‘hey can you come arrest my teacher for spewing hateful, homophobic comments?’_ and received a little angry emoticon about a minute later, long enough for the recording to have been listened to.

“Stiles, what?” At that Derek stopped walking tugging on Stiles hand but not loosening his grip. They had made it almost all the way to the front doors of the school, standing off to the side to wait. Stiles turned to face him - or tried to since his right hand was holding Derek’s right - and Derek let go of his hand. Stiles took it back, immediately tossing his phone to his other hand.

“Are you okay? Ohmygod what she said was _so_ not okay! Like actual total hate speech! I am _so_ sorry you had to face that! My dad is on his way right now okay? It’ll be okay I promise!” At this point Stiles was fuming, barely registering the shock on Derek’s face. “I cannot believe she said any of that!”

“It’s okay.” Derek offered weakly, mouth closing and lips turning into an almost smile, though clearly forced.

“How the _fuck_ is that okay!” Stiles’ free arm was flailing, and if it wasn’t for Derek gripping his other just as tight as he was, it would be flailing too.

“I shouldn’t have done that. I could have just wrote she.”

“Okay, so then why didn’t you?” Stiles asked, voice softening a little at the look in Derek’s eyes. Yeah, he was definitely upset.

It took Derek a minute to answer, eyebrows drawn inward and eyes searching the floor. It was like he was choosing which words to use, a concept very strange to Stiles who was more used to words just _vomiting_ from his mouth, “Well, part of the assignment was to be honest? I was trying to do that.”

“Derek freaking Hale, you did _nothing wrong!_ ” Stiles stressed, slipping his phone into his pocket so he could bring his hand to rest on Derek’s face, forcing the older teen to look him in the eyes. “First she’s not even allowed to express political or religious views in a classroom environment, it says so _twice_ in our student code of conduct booklet, and since nearly everything she just said can be considered hate speech, and since my _dad_ is Sheriff, we can most likely expect at least _some_ jail time! Or, okay maybe not _jail_ time but something!”

Derek didn’t look convinced, but he did hold Stiles’ gaze without question. He squeezed Stiles’ hand and Stiles felt warmth surge through him. He felt warm all over just from his hand being in Derek’s, but it was a comforting sort of warmth that made him never want to let go.

Derek stepped forward and Stiles could feel Derek breath on his face, his words ghosting over his lips, “Thank you.”

Stiles didn’t really mean to kiss him. Honest, it was not his intent. Derek was just _so_ close that Stiles eyes were beginning to cross just from looking at lips. Derek Hale had nice freaking lips was about all Stiles brain could process.  So when his father shouted his name and he tried to jump backwards, he _accidentally_ leaned the rest of the way forward - if only for a split second. It was hardly a kiss but was why he was unbelievably flushed when his dad finally came over to him, hand still securely held in Derek’s.

“Son, are you okay?” The concern in his father’s voice was soothingly familiar and Stiles let himself be wrapped up by it. A small smile returned to his lips now that his dad was here.

“I’m a-okay dadd-io. Most of the hate was directed at Derek here,” Stiles lifted their _still_ conjoined hands motioning between the two of them, “I’m a little rattled, since she can’t even say _any_ of that! It says _twice_ in our student code of conduct booklet that teachers are not to, uh, ‘engage in religious or politically themed discussions in a classroom environment.’” Smiling at himself for having it memorized he hardly noticed the blush on Derek’s face as his dad began to stare at him.

“Son, are _you_ okay? What the hell happened!” John - or Sheriff Stilinski - was angry. He was very angry and very concerned and the two emotions had his face twisted into some sort of disgusted yet worried expression that really made no sense.

“Oh, well I- uh I read a poem I wrote.” Derek said looking to Stiles with wide eyes.

“Derek read a love poem to the class, used male pronouns while referring to the person the poem was about, and Mrs. Blake freaked on him! She totally assumed his sexuality too!” Stiles finished. He squeezed Derek’s hand again, moving over a little so their shoulders were touching, and meeting Derek’s gaze with a soft smile, “Like she went off! I got up to intervene because you _know_ I do not put up with hate, ever, and she just went crazy!”

“Okay, okay. We’ll head to the office and deal with it from there.”

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with Stiles sitting beside Derek, knees brushing and hands intertwined as much as possible. They could hear Mrs. Blake - Jennifer was her name - yelling in protest from their seats outside the main office. Nearly every student in that class had been interviewed and asked what happened - an unnecessary, but safe precaution Stiles’ father had explained.

In the end she was fired, charged with a hefty fine and sentenced to two months community service work. She was particularly angry when she was told her teacher's license was being revoked. Stiles thought this quite adequate - if a little short on the community service work. He made sure to tell Derek all of that as they walked back to Derek’s car - a sleek black camero that made Stiles moan and say it ‘ _wasn’t fair_!’ Derek just nodded in agreement keeping Stiles tight to his side, his arm now wrapped around the smaller teen’s waist instead of holding his hand. Derek didn’t want to lose contact, but Stiles talked with his hands too much for Derek to safely hold one. In fact, he found himself having to dodge some of Stiles’ more exuberant  motions. Derek didn’t mind though. Stiles filled the silence in a way Derek found alarmingly comforting and was honestly interested in the conversation.

“The poem was about you,” Derek blurted, cutting off Stiles’ rant - which at some point had taken a turn and he was now talking about homosexaulity in prechristian settings (what??) - and flushing insanely red. He could feel his face heat up, knew his ears would also be red. When he turned to face Stiles, his blush just grew. Stiles’ eyes were wide open and his lips were parted in a ‘o’ that was more than Derek could handle. “I uh- just thought you should know.”

He was rubbing the back of his neck when Stiles squealed, face twisted into a gorgeous expression of absolute joy. Derek almost took a step back when Stiles threw his hands towards his face but was shocked still when they cupped his cheeks. He was even more shocked when Stiles pressed his lips against his own. It was a soft, chaste kiss. Dry lips on dry lips and Derek pushed back into it nearly immediately wrapping his arms around Stiles, pulling him flush against his body.

Stiles was laughing even before Derek could lean back, Stiles’ hands having migrated to press against his chest. He was blushing and his pupils were blown, but Derek only held on tighter pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth, “Dude I’ve had a crush on you for like, _ever_!”

“Really?” Derek asked, a little shock in his voice.

“Yeah man, for like a year at least!”

“I’ve liked you for two.” Derek admitted hiding his smile in the crook of Stiles neck. He wanted to stay like that, pressed tightly together smiling - forever. But he was a teenage boy who played a hefty amount of sports and was still in a growth spurt. The noise of raw hunger his stomach made confirmed it. “Wanna get dinner?”

“Like, as a _date_?” Stiles whispered into his chest, clutching a little to his shirt, fisting it in his hands.

“Yeah,” Derek said, smiling even wider, “As a date.”

“You bet your fine ass I would!” Stiles laughed, leaning back so he could better look at Derek. Derek was smiling, a big whole face experience that rarely happens. But he was happy, really, really happy.

  


**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
